Once a Traveler always a Traveler
by fictionalchocolate
Summary: In Pete's world Rose befriends the Winchesters, but when she makes a deadly mistake she'll have to explain who she is and where she's from to the boys. What will the results be when she does? AUish, no spoiler warnings for either show besides minor ones for Doctor Who Doomsday/Journeys end. Oneshot.


**Once a Traveler always a traveler **

_A SuperWho story of friendship, not belonging, and Pete's universe _

She twiddled her thumbs, waiting for the door to open. Formulating the words in her head she swallowed hard, hoping to elevate her dry throat. Dean's stare stayed fixed on her. She could practically hear the questions running through the hunter's mind. Guilt ran through her system at an incredible pace. She finally found the right words to speak.

"Do you believe in monsters?" She met his gaze finally, a hint of humor swimming in the oceans of questioning green.

"I think I do."

"Oh, well that's good." She started to laugh, but it dried out quickly. She licked her lips tucking a hair behind her ear.

"dean-"

"Cut the crap will you Rose?" She blinked a few times, fidgeting in her chair. He looked around as if he expected someone to come in before running a hand through his hair. Sam's glare from his perch on the bed beside her burned the back of her neck like cigars.

"Why'd you do it?" Sam's voice was quickly spoken, in quick shallow breathes. Trying to hide the emotion under it.

"I didn't" Rose Closed her eyes, putting her head in her hands taking a deep breathe. "I didn't do anything." She said, voice still shaking. The bandage on her arm was itching and she had to fight not to roll up her sleeves and relieve the burn.

"Well you obviously did something!" Dean's voice rose. "Now all the damned things we've shoved back into the pits of hell and all the sons of bitches we've thrown away have come crawling back so what the hell did you do!" He slammed his hand on the table and pushed himself away from it.

"I didn't do anything." She looked back up but sent her eyes searching for a more friendly sight than the Winchester's faces.

"A long time ago." She stopped herself. "A not so long time ago. I traveled with this man, this wonderful crazy completely insane man! He was called the Doctor." She took a deep shaking breathe.

"This next part is gonna sound mad."

"We live in a mad world Rose we can take it." She shook her head at Sam.

"Not this kind of mad boys."

"Then what?" Dean questioned walking slowly back over.

"He had this machine, the TARDIS."

"The what?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"The TARDIS, it stands for time and relative dimensions in space. It can travel anywhere in time and space. We traveled anywhere and everywhere imaginable." She told of the adventures and the mishaps, eventually she told of the army of ghosts, and Torchwood. She told of her seemingly last goodbye with the Doctor, and how they met again. How she loved his duplicate with all her might, and how he died in a car accident. Only those two years ago. They knew the rest, how she ended up here with them and their Impala. Driving around a foreign country and fighting monsters which she had no idea what to do with.

"Say we believe you; it doesn't explain what happened at that warehouse last night."

"But you needed to know that so I could explain. Look what I had was a dimension canon; I was trying to make it work so I could get back to my universe before the tiny hole in between them shut. It exploded when I got to near activity of any kind. I thought that warehouse was a clean sweep but, when it activated it activated by bringing other spirits and demons like the one that was there back out. It must have latched onto my memories and used them to pick which ones. I'm sorry." Dean's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" She looked up at Sam.

"Why were you trying to get back?" She pursed her lips thinking of a way to explain it.

"You know that feeling you get, when you've been in one place to long. That itch for adventure. Wanting to feel that wind running past your face while you're running for your life. The need to keep moving because one place is too heavy with memories or just gets to boring." Sam nodded slowly, as if unsure. Deans eyes had more of their normal humor in them now and less of the questioning.

"Yea." He almost sighed as if he was letting something off his chest.

"That's what it feels like, because once you're a traveler, of any kind. You need that feeling like a drug." She stood up pacing. "I can't stay here, tied to one planet, one time stream. I love you too like brothers but –"

"You can't stay. Never really could, could you?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys, it was an accident, but once you're a traveler-"

"You're always a traveler." Dean looked up at her, eyes meeting in an instant of understanding.

"Then what are you waiting for get out."

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"She said she couldn't stay so she can go!"

"That's not what I meant." She shook her head, Mouth still partly open from surprise.

"I know, but you're done explaining and I want you to get out." She nodded.

"Let me get my stuff." Packing quietly no one said a word. Almost no movements were made. Rose finally slung her back pack over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye Rose." He hugged her, slipping something into her pocket. Dean was still seated on the bed.

"Bye Dean." He nodded.

"Bye Rose, I uh, I hope you find what you're looking for." She smiled.

"I hope you do to." Sam closed the door behind her as she left. He muttered goodnight to his brother before turning out the light and rolling over, still wide awake. Dean didn't even move. He sat there replaying different scenarios in his head over and over again. Outside the hotel Rose tried to find somewhere else to stay. She dug her hands into her pockets, finding what Sam hand put into it earlier. It was a photo from a few years prior. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and herself. She smiled down at the photo before placing it back into her pocket. She would find a way back to her universe. She would find the Doctor and tell him about the Winchesters, maybe she would meet them thee too. They were all travelers, and travelers can't stay together forever.

Because once a traveler, always a traveler.

_Fin - _


End file.
